


Please..

by FantasyWriter02



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWriter02/pseuds/FantasyWriter02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"..Dad?" Carl whispered. Rick's heart sank, seeing his boy with blood rushing from his eye socket, where the bullet had come in contact. Rick was frozen on spot, the word kept replaying in his head. DadDadDad.. It sounded so broken, so soft and scared. Carl's body went limp and he fell to the ground which snapped his father back to reality. "Carl.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please..

Rick was to busy watching Ron fall to the ground, walkers surrounding him within seconds to notice the gunshot. His body jerked to block the sound of a stray bullet on instinct and had made him feel that if he had dodged the bullet then everyone else had, made him think that they were all safe. But once he looked to his son, he knew he was wrong.

Carl looked up from under his hat and Rick noticed the blood coming from his face. 

"..Dad?" Carl whispered. Rick's heart sank, seeing his boy with blood rushing from his eye socket, where the bullet had come in contact. Rick was frozen on spot, the word kept replaying in his head. DadDadDad.. It sounded so broken, so soft and scared. Carl's body went limp and he fell to the ground which snapped his father back to reality. "Carl.."

Rick rushed to Carl's side, not caring about anything but him at the moment. Didn't care that walkers surrounded him, or that 3 of their people had just died in front of him, all he cared about was Carl and getting him safe, keeping him alive because he needed him. He wouldn't ever forgive himself if he slipped away. 

Picking up Carl, he hears Michonne fighting her way through the herd to give him a path. It felt like forever before Michonne had reached the door to the infirmary, kicking it open and yelling something Rick wasn't paying attention to. 

Denise was by a small table in the room in a split second, Rick quickly placing Carl on it. There was yelling and talking going on all around him but he couldn't hear anything, he didn't want to hear anything. His mind was going through everything that had happened to them. Memories came flooding in from when Otis had shot Carl in the first year of being reunited, seeing Carl fall to the ground, the seizures.. It all got the best of him and he did what he knew best. Rick walked to the door, pulled out an axe and opened it, placing himself in the herd and began killing the horrible creatures that ruined his family's life. It was a blur from there.

By now, Rick has no idea how many Walkers he had killed within the last 5 minutes. He didn't care, nor did he care if one of those bastards chomped into his flesh. Just as Rick began feeling as if this was the end he heard running behind him. Rick turned to see Michonne, Aaron and a few others beginning to stab some Walkers in the head. After a couple minutes, Denise, Erick, Eugene, Tara and most of the Alexandrian's that were left, came to help fight.

"We can beat them!" Rick called out, pushing another Walker off of his axe, then the war for Alexandria started once again.

Light, light is all everyone could see. The Walkers had become attracted to it and most of the brain dead creatures had stumbled right into it. Rick and the group had killed off the last few stray Walkers and headed back to the infirmary. 

Everyone who wasn't injured waited outside, hoping Carl was okay. Rick was the worst, he was going crazy. He needed Carl to wake up.

Rick walked into the bedroom where Carl was kept. He walked over to him and sat in the chair which was located beside the bed, placing his hand in his, Rick began to speak.

"I thought that after living behind these walls for so long, that maybe they couldn’t learn. But today, I saw what they could do, what we could do, if we work together. We’ll rebuild the walls. We’ll expand the walls. They’ll be more, there’s gotta be more." Rick says to an unconscious Carl. Shaking his head, Rick continues.

"Everything Deanna was talking about was possible, it’s all possible, I see that now. When I was out there with them, it was over, when I knew we had this place again. I had this feeling. It took me a while to remember what it was, because I haven’t felt it since before I woke up in that hospital." Rick could tell that by now he wasn't going to be able to keep it together.

"I wanna show you the new world. I wanna make it a reality for you, please, Carl. Let me show you, please." Rick's eyes filled with tears, he uses his free hand to wipe at his eyes before placing a hand on the side of Carl's head gently. 

"..Please" He says very faintly. Rick bowed his head down, preparing to speak again when he felt fingers weakly cling onto the side of his palm, holding Rick's hand. 

Rick thought it was his imagination, until he looked down at their hands to see that Carl had held Rick's hand back. A small whimper escapes his lips and he looks at his son's face, a tiny smile reaching his lips. 

He was here, his boy was alive. They made it.


End file.
